


Intertwine

by smythebray



Series: Follower Drabble Giveaway [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smythebray/pseuds/smythebray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sebastian and Kurt hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwine

Kurt was sitting on his bed, head hung low after a long day at school. First of all, he didn't want to go to school as soon as he woke up this morning, but he didn't exactly want his dad to know  _why_  he didn't want to go either. Second, Sebastian wasn't even at school at all today. To put it bluntly, school without your best friend simply  _sucked_.

 

There was a knock on the door. Kurt exhaled and looked up. To his surprise, it was Sebastian peering at him from behind the half cracked open door. Sebastian smiled and let himself in. 

"Hey, dummy." He said with a smirk as he sat next to Kurt, the bed dipped as he made himself comfortable.

"I brought a movie to watch. It's French!" He said giddily, excited for their Friday movie night tradition.

When Kurt merely nodded as a reply, Sebastian set the movie down and turned to Kurt.

"Something happen at school today?" 

Kurt shook his head and mouthed  _no_.

“Then what’s wrong? Tell me.” Sebastian shifted to face Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh and lied back down, Sebastian followed right after.

“I could go if you don’t want me to be here.” He half suggested.

Suddenly, Kurt spoke for the first time.

“Promise me you’re not going to try and make it better. When I tell you. Don’t say anything, Just… be here.. for me.”

“Okay…”

Kurt shifted his body to face his best friend, his eyes were beginning to tear up and he made no effort to brush the tears aside.

“Today’s my mom’s birthday and I… I’ve never felt so empty inside. I didn’t want to go to school today because I didn’t want  to be around people. But I went because I didn’t want to burden my dad. And you… weren’t there and it was horrible because I’ve never felt so alone. ” He took a deep breath, his head was spinning. “And.. it’s so hard… sometimes I think I’m getting better… then I realize I can’t…  _remember_  how her laugh sounded or what her hair smells like.” Kurt turned over so he was facing the bed and Sebastian won’t have to see him cry.

Sebastian felt so bad for his friend, yet he found himself at a loss for words.

Then he realized that there  _are_  no words.

He reaches out to hold Kurt’s hand and hopes , atleast for now, it would be enough.

He felt Kurt hold on to him even tighter, their fingers intertwining and seem to fit in between the spaces just  _perfectly_.

“It’s going to be okay, Kurt.”

Kurt sniffed and turned a little, not breaking his hold on Sebastian’s hand.

“Don’t let me go.”

Sebastian nodded. “Promise.”

They stayed that way for hours, both of them staring at the ceiling as Sebastian listened as Kurt recounted everything he loved and remembered about his mother.

Then, slowly, they both fell asleep. 


End file.
